1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to joysticks, and in particular to joysticks for use with video games.
2. Description of Related Art
Many video games presently on the market require the use of a joystick to play the game satisfactorily. Typically, movement of the joystick results in the movement of a video image to simulate, for example, the movement of an aircraft, helicopter, or some other vehicle. Furthermore, the joystick will usually have one or more function buttons which can be used, for example, to simulate the firing of one or more weapons.
At the present time, joysticks tend to be dedicated to a particular game or games console, which means that if it is desired to play a different game which may require a different joystick configuration, or if a player requires a joystick of a larger or smaller size, the whole joystick assembly must be replaced, which is both time consuming and, moreover, expensive.